


was it you or me (or the mess we made)

by theredvipers



Series: oceans away (but i'll never forget you) [6]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredvipers/pseuds/theredvipers
Summary: Winston’s looking at him like he’s lying, and Winston knows John doesn’t lie. “Come on, are you telling me you two aren’t--” he makes a hand gesture that can only imply sex. Classic Winston.“Well,” John says, “That’s our business.”





	was it you or me (or the mess we made)

**Author's Note:**

> title is also from feels like love by mika.
> 
> idk what to say for myself. yeet.

John’s biggest mistake is telling Winston about Danny. It slips out, and it also doesn’t help that Danny accompanies him on a job once, insists on seeing The Continental with his own two eyes even if he doesn’t understand John’s world very well. Winston presses him for more details even though he knows better than to discuss personal stuff in a place full of people who could be hired to kill John at any moment, or use Danny to get to him-- a thought he stirs away from  _ fast _ , because he feels anger rising in his chest at it. 

“He’s just a friend.” John says, after Winston teases him about his ‘little boyfriend’, like Danny isn’t also pushing fifty. 

Winston’s looking at him like he’s lying, and Winston knows John doesn’t  _ lie _ . “Come on, are you telling me you two aren’t--” he makes a hand gesture that can only imply sex. Classic Winston. 

“Well,” John says, “That’s  _ our _ business.”

Winston raises his eyebrows. John relents, and he nods. “I guess congratulations are in order.” 

It downs on John: Winston thinks he’s dating Danny. Dating-to-be-married, to be precise, because Winston is old and traditional when it’s amusing to him. 

“We’re not a couple,” but Winston still looks like he doesn’t believe him. “We really aren’t.” he insists.

“Hmm. Whatever you say, John.” Winston gets up from the table, and he pats John’s face, “Your dinner’s on me tonight. I expect to meet your partner soon.”

“He’s not  _ my  _ anything,” John replies.

“Well, it’ll still be very nice to meet your whatever-he-is-to-you.” at the look on John’s face, Winston chuckles. “Your next round’s also on me”

John downs his drink, and then he walks back to his-- _ their  _ room. Because he’s sharing a room with Danny, and they’re sleeping on the same bed, and they’re not dating.

Maybe Winston has a point.

-

John wonders if this is a conversation they shouldn’t be having. It almost sounds a bit juvenile, that he wants to ask if they’re dating, if he means anything to Danny, because, as hard as it is for him to admit it, there is a place in his life for Danny Ocean, and he means something, but that doesn’t mean it’s reciprocated, or that Danny wants him in his life the way John wants Danny in his life.

He thinks of not asking, of saving himself the pain of Danny rejecting what John’s offering, a disgusted look on his face.  _ Who could love someone like you? _ or something of the like coming from Danny’s lips is not something he wants to hear. 

But he wants to ask. Wants to know if Danny’s willing to let John in, if he’s willing to step into John’s world. 

“Hey, Danny,” he greets. Danny’s sprawled out on the bed, not unlike a cat that takes too much space like it owns the place, but as soon as he sees John, he scoots over to the left side, the one he prefers.

“You hungry?” Danny asks, The Continental’s room service menu in his hands. 

John is, and he says as much. “You pick.” he tells Danny, as he takes off his tie and his coat, folds them and leaves them on the sofa. Danny’s already in his sweats and in a white shirt, though sometimes, like John, he sleeps in his boxers too, but the nights have been a little colder, and Danny’s not used to it. 

It also downs on John that these are things people who are dating know about each other; Danny’s low cold tolerance had been the reason John had asked for extra blankets at the lobby, and he’d only noticed because Danny has a tendency to steal the covers when he’s shivering. A thing he’s noticed from the many nights Danny’s stayed over, because it’s been months since Danny isn’t a constant presence in his house. 

Is asking besides the point? Is this one of Winston’s annoying games to tease John? 

Maybe it is, but  _ maybe _ isn’t a good enough answer. John unbuttons his shirt, and he tells Danny, “Winston thinks we’re dating.”

Danny doesn’t take his eyes off the room service menu. “Hmmmm. Does he, now?” he says, in that voice that means he’s listening but he’s pretending he’s not.

John sighs, “Danny.” he says severely, and that makes Danny look up. “Just forget it.”

Danny sighs, and he leaves the room service menu on the nightstand. “Come here,” he says, patting the space on the bed next to him. John’s never been one to refuse Danny Ocean, so he goes, but he doesn’t meet Danny’s eyes. Once he’s getting into bed, Danny pulls him into a hug, and John rests his head on Danny’s chest, and although their small height difference makes the position a bit awkward, John, strangely, feels at peace. Danny is like the ocean, after all: unpredictable and full of surprises, but he’s got this way of assuring the people around him that he cares, of tiding them over and showing them he _ cares _ . John’s never had someone who cared in the way Danny does, because Danny’s not looking for anything, doesn’t want anything from him, and he doesn’t expect anything but what John’s willing to give. It’s new, and sometimes it scares him, shakes him to his core, because once he chooses to love, there’s no going back; it’s all about trusting Danny won’t hurt him.

And if there’s one thing John knows is that Danny would never hurt him.

“I think--I think no one but us should decide, you know?” he says, then he presses a kiss to the top of John’s head, gently, the way he always is around John. “And… _ I guess _ I wouldn’t mind. At least you’re handsome.” he says teasingly, which gets a chuckle out of them both.

“I guess you’re not the worst possible romantic partner ever.” John deadpans.

“I see hanging around me has made you think you’re really funny. You’re hilarious, really.” Danny replies, but he doesn’t let John go. “Dinner’s on you.”

“I’ve got that covered,” John gets up so he can call room service, and he presses a kiss to Danny’s jaw.

It feels like a huge weight is off his shoulders, and god, he hasn’t felt this way since he was in fucking high school, but he looks over at Danny browsing the TV channels while he orders their food, and it’s not even a special sight, because he’s seen Danny do the same whenever he stays over, but it makes him realize that there’s nowhere he’d rather be than next to Danny. 

And maybe that’s what love is and,  _ damn, _ John’s glad he gets to learn that with someone like Danny. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any kind of feedback is appreciated


End file.
